PDFPC08
Claiming back the fire! (火を主張戻って! Hi wo Shuchou Modotte!) is the 8th episode of the Project Diva Pretty Cure! F series.'' '' Preview Frozen, Frozen! Summer is just frozen. How can the cures defeat this weather? Summary Stone Sunny was in his castle of ice. The cures were weakened. Yang was the only one who was okay. The girls were beginning to freeze. Yang needed info, so Sound told him the story. He was really surprised. This was going on while everyone was being.. normal? he thought. He had no choice but to fight. But the girls said they were going with him. Sound refused, but they had no choice. Yang was clueless. He didn't know what kind of powers her had. Sound thought for a moment, then said it was okay. They were given magical coats to warm them up. If only they wore them a bit earlier. The cures (and the confident BPC) entered the castle. IT WAS COLD! Even if they had those coats. They walked around a bit and found a door. It was frozen shut. The girls couldn't open it, but Yang could. Sense he had a burning soul, he melted the icy door. There, they spotted Sunny, on a frozen throne. He was like a king. Sunny babbled about how the cures were going to freeze to death and summoned these weird figures. They were basically made of of ice. The figures were cold, but quick. They didn't melt at all. The cures tried to lay a punch but failed. At the same time, they were losing heat. The coat wasn't going to last. Somehow, they finished the monsters. But, the figures were distractions. Sunny was gone. They didn't even notice. Soon, they were running after some footprints, which lead to a big room. It looked like a ball room. Of course, Sunny was there. But he had a strange gesture, like to dance. Yang just wanted to battle, so he attacked first. Bad idea. Instead of hitting Sunny, he hit a wall. Naru chuckled, but Miwa's gaze stopped her. The two girls rushed into action, actually hitting Sunny. This was a tough battle. The castle was breaking down when Sunny was getting a beating. Brick pieces fell. The team ended up attacking at the same time, which cause Sunny to be really damaged. The castle ceiling fell, and the bright sun appeared. This gave Yang enough firepower to blow Sunny up. For my love, I'll destroy you! Yang yelled as he attacked. Sunny was finished, and the dark clouds of snow vanished. The blue ocean was blue again. People were beginning to awaken after their hibernation was through. Summer was back in business. Nami was getting up, which caught Yang's attention. The castle was good and gone. Yang talked to Nami about how he had feelings. He put a finger on Nami's lips so she wouldn't spoil the moment. And with that, a performance was beginning. Sound got a stage and everything. Yang was performing Fire◎Flower to his one and only. People enjoyed. After that, he told Nami the truth. He shut Nami up again, but Nami pulled his finger away. Nami told him she didn't have.. the same feelings as he did. That sunk his ship. The girls just laughed. Major Events * Yang becomes a BPC. Quotes TBA Trivia * The titled could also be translated as "Claiming back the light!' Category:Project Diva Pretty Cure! F Category:Episodes Category:Project Diva Pretty Cure! F Episodes Category:OmegaPri